Rembulan
by Zeesuke23
Summary: "Mungkin bulan tak akan datang."/ Dari seseorang yang tengah merindukan Sang Rembulan, dan untuk yang datang dengan Bulan./Semi canon./SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Fanfic © Zee_

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan saat menulis fanfic._

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Warning : Semi Canon, Drabble , AR , sedikit OOC meskipun sudah saya usahakan IC, Plot yang loncat - loncat, bahasa tidak baku , tidak sesuai EYD, Typho(s), aneh, abal , dsb._

 _Summary : "Mungkin bulan tak akan datang."/ Dari seseorang yang tengah merindukan Sang Rembulan, dan untuk yang datang dengan Bulan./Semi canon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah selesai Nona?." buku itu tertutup tanpa minat. Melirik sekilas lalu mengetukkan jari - jemarinya pada meja oak dihadapannya, disebrang nampak seseorang yang tengah membolak balik gulungan. Mereka berdua terdiam, lalu sam sam tersenyum tipis kala kontak mata keduanya bersua dalam pandang yang sama.

"Hmm…"lengan itu tertarik begitu saja secara tiba – tiba , tanpa sebuah persiapan, namun syukurlah ia mampu menguasai diri hingga tak terjatuh pada lantai ubin dibawahnya.

"lihatlah.." buku bercorak sedikit kusam itu terbuka dan dibagian bawahnya terdapat angka delapan yang menunjukkan halaman, dengan sub judul langit malam pada bagian atas. Surai berhelai cerahnya menggeleng ringan, ternyata masih ada hal yang lebih menarik selain bunga bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Teleskop bintang, coba kalau itu diperdagangkan secara mudah di Konoha. Mungkin aku akan meminta Sai – _kun_ membelikannya satu." helaian pirang yang tengah terurai itu mualai melambai ringan kekanan lalu kekiri, nampak bersemangat.

"Bilang saja pada tuan Hokage." mereka tersenyum berdua, lalu tersenyum bersama membayangkan ini semua. Mungkin teleskop bukan hal yang buruk , apa lagi jika kita bisa melihat permukaan bulan setiap hari, tidak buruk bukan. Mungkin seharusnya, harus ada teleskop bulan, untuk melihat dan juga mencari kemana gerangan sang rambulan yang tak kunjung datang malam ini, bahkan para bintang pun telah siap diposisi.

"Bulan tertutup awan ya." Ino mulai menapaki kakinya pada ubin dibawah, berjalan kearah jendela, lalu berbalik arah menatap Sakura. Gulungan miliknya telah ino simpan sedari tadi, dan nampaknya Sakura mulai mengikuti apa yang Ino lakukan, menyimpan gulungan miliknya sendiri. Dan buku bercorak sedikit kusam itu masih berada dalam dekapan Ino, yang tengah bersenandung riang.

"Mungkin bulan tak akan datang." Sakura hanya menatap malam tanpa minat , nampak begitu gelap tanpa kelipan sang rembulan. Ia tahu bahwa bulan juga bukanlah sebuah bintang sejati, hanya sebuah satelit tanpa cahaya sendiri. Harusnya radiasi bulan dapat membuat malam ini, ini semua nampak lebih indah dengan cahaya temaramnya, namun patut disayangkan sang rembulan nampaknya tak kunjung datang.

"Tentunya tidak, apapun yang terjadi bulan akan selalu menepati janji. Datang menemui sang bintang, kurasa begitu. Ah... kita harus meneyesaikan laporanya pada tuan Hokage." Ino hanya melukiskan senyum sumringahnya, sambil menarik lengan Sakura keluar ruangan. Mereka berdua sama - sama beranjak menuju keruangan sang Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka yang telah tuntas, meskipun sebenarnya telah tuntas sedari tadi, namun terkadang mengecek hasil terlebih dahulu jauh lebih baik bukan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei.. dia mengunggumu." dengan senyuman sumringahnya pemuda bersuara bass itu mulai melangakh maju, menuju seorang pemuda yang tengah berada diarah jam dua , sedikit dekat pada jendela.

"Aku tahu." gumam pemuda lainnya, ia hanya diam saja dan tak ingin meneruskan kata.

"Harusnya kau menemuinya saja dahulu." pemuda bersurai terang itu mulai mengambil gulungan dari pemuda dihadapannya tersebut yang telah disodorkan padanya sedari tadi.

"Hn, selamat atas pernikahanmu." surai dengan helaian raven itu melambai perlahan kala angin yang memasuki jendela mengajaknya menari bersama.

"Lalu, kapan kalian menyusul." cengiran khas dari sang _Nanadaime_ Hokage itu nampak tanpa beban mengatakannya, seolah - olah ia benar - benar bahagia setelah menikahi seorang putri dari keluarga bengasawan terhormat di Konoha.

"Mungkin-."

Tok… tok… tok…

"Ah.. masuk." perintah dari sang pemuda berdarah Uzumaki tersebut membuat gerangan yang berada dibalik pintu mulai memasuki ruagan tersebut, setelah membuka pintu ruangan tentunya.

"Ah.. Sakura – chan, kebetulan sekali ada-." perkataan Naruto terpotong begitu saja, kala netranya tak menemukan pemuda yang harusnya tengah berada satu ruanagn dengannya tersebut , tadi. namun nyatanya kini hanya nol besarlah yang ada, menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ada siapa Naruto? ." gadis bermarga Haruno itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Sang Hokage, surainya yang sedikit memanjang itu pun sedikit bergoyang saat tengah berjalan.

"Ah.. Bukan siapa – siapa" ujar Naruto sekenanya, sedikit bersikap tak biasa, tak apa bukan.

"Kau.. ini ada – ada saja Naruto." Sang Nona Yamanaka itu pun mulai berjalan mendekat, sambil diiringi lukisan senyum khas darinya.

"Kami kemari ingin melaporikan misi." Sakura hanya menatap pada sang dewi malam, yang tak kunjung menampakkan Rembulan hingga kini. Dan entah mengapa ada yang berbeda pada malam ini pikir Sakura, meskipun ia tak tahu itu apa.

.

.

.

.

Deru angin malam ini nampak tidak begitu bersahabat pada siapa pun, terasa begitu dingin kala bersentuhan dengan kulit. Meskipun musim dingin telah lewat namun hawa dingin masih saja kentara saat malam tiba, meskipun tidak sedingin musim penghujung tahun.

Derap langkahnya nampak perlahan kala kaki jenjangnya menapaki tanah disekitar, malam tak begitu tereng kala ini, rembulan yang tak kungjung menampakkakn diri dari dekapan awan - awan malam. Suasan desa yang ramai mulai menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya ditempat - tempat tertentu saja, keramaian terjadi, dan seperti biasanya tiada kata keramain disepangjang jalan pinggir desa Konoha yang tengah gadis berhelaian merah jambu itu tapaki.

Sesekali terdengar beberapa bunyi - bunyian dari alam, entah ada angin apa kakinya membawa sang dara kemari, tangannya nampak bersidekap didepan dada cara yang sedikit efektif untuk mengurangi hawa dingin disekitarnya.

"Hei.." bisikan pelan bernada bass itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, intensinya teralihkan begitu saja kala ia tahu siapa gerangan yang ada di seberang.

"Hai… sudah kuduga itu kau, yang tadi berada di kantor Hokage" sang adam mulai berjalan mendekat kearah sang hawa. Mereka berdua sama sama tersenyum seolah sebuah ucapan selamat datang yang tak kasat dengar. Sebuah pesan tanpa nada, sebuah kata tanpa suara.

"Kau tahu.." Sakura hanya mengangukkan kepalanya perlahan, membuat beberapa helai dari rambutnya maju kedepan, tak sampai menutupi paras ayunya.

"Tentu aku tahu tuan" Sakura berjalan mendekat , lebih dekat dari jarak sebelumnyta.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke - _kun_.." dengan gerakan perlahan tubuh Sakura mulai berada dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke, menikmati sentuhan hangat yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Hn…" angin mulai bergerak perlahan membuat para awan mulai bergerak dengan anggungnya, nampak cahaya sang rembulan yang mulai hadir diantara mereka berdua. Temaram sang rembulan membaut radiasi keperakan yang nampak begitu indah bersalut dengan cahayanya yang sedikit bersinar temaram. Dan akhirnya sang Rembulan pun datang, setelah lama dinantikan.

Terkadang menuggu itu mengajarkan kita apa itu arti sebuah bersabar, dan pergi mengajarkan kita apa arti kembali. Menunggu dan kembali sebuah kolaborasi kata yang begitu apik dikemas saat kau benar - benar memahaminya, pergi bukan berarti tak akan kembali, kepergian adalah cara yang mengajarkan kita apa arti menungu yang sebenarnya, menunggu yang tak kau kira sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura… bantu aku…."

"…"

"Bantu aku menghangatkan mansion Uchiha kembali"

"eh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
